The present invention relates to a system for performing transactions which is useful for banking business and like financial business and which comprises a plurality of terminal units for executing depositing and payment transactions, and more particularly to such a transaction performing system wherein each of the terminal units has a cash handling device of the circulation type for accommodating the cash received for deposits in cash containers as individually classified according to the kind of money and for delivering cash from the containers for payment transactions.
Conventional transaction terminal units having a cash handling device of the circulation type are unable to execute continued transaction processing and are therefore brought out of operation when at least one container has been filled with cash or becomes almost empty. In such an event, the clerk collects the cash or replenishes the container with cash, and the operation of the unit is thereafter resumed. Without such intervention by the clerk, the terminal unit fails to operate smoothly, and is inconvenient, while the unit is not fully serviceable for customers because of an interruption of the operation.
Such a problem also arises when a branch is equipped with a plurality of transaction terminal units, because the units are operated or controlled each individually. Even when one of the terminal units is not in condition for processing transactions, customers can of course execute transactions with other units, but since such a branch has a large number of customers, it is likely that customers will concentrate on one unit for payment transactions, with others concentrating on another unit for depositing, with the resulting likelihood that the terminal units will be brought out of transaction services early. Thus although more than one unit is available, difficulties are encountered in the efficient use of the units.